Rudolf
by 1wolfie1
Summary: James brakes his nose.


Its was quite a sight to see the three men wrapped up in winter cloaks hats and scarves sat on the bench getting lightly covered in snow as they watched their friend. James potter was the biggest kid out of his group for this time of year, he loved christmas. Loved it so much that he always got up at five o'clock on the dot every christmas morning even though he was now twenty two.

He now raced through the thick snow of the outskirts of Godricks Hollows woodland on four hooves three days before christmas, he only came to a crashing stop when looked over his stag shoulder to his friends and ran face first into a thick tree.

"Oh, crap. James are you alright?!" Remus Lupin's voiced called through the muffled laughter of him Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

The stag raised itself from the ground shaking its head and turned to look at him.

"Mate you should of seen that! You twit, its not like you can't see the thing!" Sirius ignored the stag now glaring at him and doubled up in laughter.

James wasted no time in changing back into his human form before going over and slapping the black haired man in the face with a hand full of snow. Sirius chocked as the cold went down his open mouth into his throat.

"Now was there really any need for that?"

"Shut up Moony unless you want one too." James stated turning to Remus next to him.

"Yeah I'm shaking in my boots" Said Remus and continued to imitated shaking in fear of his friend before bursting into laughter.

"You don't think I will eh wolf boy?" Said James bending down to pick up another a handful of snow.

By this time Sirius had recovered from his chocking fit and had scooped up his own snow ball aiming it directly at his friends head he pulled his arm back ready to shoot-.

"We are not kids anymore, so as much as it pains me to say I have to agree with Remus and say put the snowballs down." The smallest and rather overweight of the bunch pipped up at last only to be hit in the face by two ice cold snow balls. He staggered back with the force that they hit him with, falling over and his hat tumbling off.

James and Sirius looked down at Peter with regret on their faces as he tried to get up and brush the snow from his hat at the same time and failing miserably.

"Sorry mate."

"Yeah we didn't mean to hit you that hard." Sirius offered a gloved hand out to help Peter up but he refused if instead opting to make his own way to his feet and give up brushing his hat off.

"Your asses, ya know that?!" Peter said throwing his hands up in the air and having his hat fly out of grip to land a few feet away back in the snow. "Bugger." He said quietly and disappointedly.

"Awww Pete don't be so mad with them, you know they are mentally deficient." Said Remus pulling off his own hat and plonking it on to the smaller's head, smoothing his own hair down to cover his ears from the cold. Peter smiled in thanks to Remus then looked at the men who had attacked him with snowballs and grinned wickedly.

"At least I don't have the red nose like Rudolf here." He said jabbing his finger in James' chest.

James quickly reached for his nose poking it with a finger and recoiled in pain. "Ow ow ow, I think I've broken it running into that bloody tree."

"Well don't poke it! You'll just make it redder." Sirius said slapping his friends hand away from his face.

"No really Remus take a look, Lilly will be pissed with me if I have."

Remus lent in close to James' nose inspecting it with "Uhu" and "Mmmm"s while the other two watched in silence hoping not to have to go and tell Lilly Potter that her husbands nose was broken. After a few minutes of tedious examination Remus then slowly brought his hand up and lightly flicked James' nose with his index finger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! IT HURTS!" Shouted James.

"Payback for Wormtail. Now lets get you to St Mungos." Remus said clapping his hands together and looking at them all.

So the men started on their way to the hospital, but not without three of them signing a round Rudolf the red nose reindeer.


End file.
